Arabesque
by heylalaa
Summary: Cliff, Kai, Gray; — Menguping pembicaraan orang yang sedang curhat di tengah malam memang sesuatu yang amat sangat Cliff sukai.


**Judul: **Arabesque**  
Fandom: **Harvest Moon**  
Character: **Kai, Gray, Cliff**  
Disclaimer: **HM © Natsume**  
Notes: **Crack. Amat sangat pointless dan tidak jelas dan tidak penting dan entah mengapa saya berani untuk mempublish hal yang sangat memalukan ini.  
**Notes2:** Dan, saya tahu semua karakter yang ada di dalam fic ini OOC. Karena kelalaian dan kemalasan saya untuk melanjutkan HM, saya jadi kurang mendalami karakter-karakter mereka.  
**Notes3: **MAAFKAN SAYA. SUNGGUH, SAYA MINTA MAAF.  
**Notes4: **Oh, dan apakah saya yang nista dan abal ini masih diizinkan untuk ngespam dan mengeluarkan fic saya yang sudah bagaikan sampah kotor di fandom HM yang begitu bersih ini?  
**Notes5: **Hampir lupa. Tapi, salam kenal dan mohon terima saya yang nista ini di fandom yang begitu suci ini. Mohon bimbing saya yang abal agar kembali ke jalan kebenaran.

* * *

Musim panas adalah musim yang amat sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu?

Musim panas adalah waktu dimana orang-orang bisa bersantai di dalam rumah dan meneguk segelas air dingin yang sudah mereka sediakan sejak tadi. Musim panas berarti matahari yang bersinar terik sementara engkau berlarian di tepian pantai, menendangi air laut yang terlihat begitu jernih dan berkilauan ketika cahaya mentari menerpanya, sementara pelu keringat mulai membasahi wajahmu dan senyuman terus terlukis di wajah ovalmu.

Saat musim panas tiba, kau bisa berlarian di dekat danau dan menemukan bunga-bunga manis berwarna merah muda berdendang ria mengikuti lantunan musik sang angin. Kau juga dapat melompat ke dalam laut, berenang sesuka hatimu sampai kau lelah dan yang kemudian dapat kau lakukan hanyalah tertawa. Dan bila kau mau, di musim yang cerah ini, kau bisa mengunjungi sebuah restoran yang berada di pantai, yang konon katanya, hanya bisa kau datangi pada musim seperti ini.

Namun di antara semua kesenangan itu, yang paling utama adalah, musim panas adalah Kai.

* * *

Semuanya terjadi ketika malam tiba, sehari setelah Kai datang dan sewaktu semua orang yang biasa mendatangi bar itu—hanya untuk duduk-duduk, menikmati segelas (atau dua gelas, atau tiga gelas, atau mungkin lebih daripada itu) bir—telah pulang, Gray bangun dari tidurnya. Sambil sibuk mengacak-acak rambut, tatapannya mulai mengarah kepada Kai yang masih membereskan barang-barang bawaannya.

Sedangkan Cliff, ia sedang berusaha untuk tertidur. Matanya terus ia pejamkan sementara di dalam pikirannya, ia mulai membayangkan beberapa domba manis yang memiliki begitu banyak bulu-bulu putih di sekitar badan mereka. Domba-domba itu mulai bergerak perlahan, satu persatu dan sangat teratur, lalu melompati sebuah pagar panjang seraya Cliff segera menghitung jumlah mereka, berharap ia bisa tertidur dengan cara klasik seperti itu.

_Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima_—

Lalu, terdengarlah sebuah suara yang menginterupsi hitungan Cliff.

Suara Kai.

"Yo, Gray. Tentang perempuan yang tadi siang kau bicarakan di rumah makanku—" Kai menutup tas, lalu melompat ke atas ranjangnya, menimbulkan bunyi deritan yang kemudian lenyap dengan cepat, "—aku setuju denganmu." Ia mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya.

Mendengar jawaban yang Kai keluarkan, Gray tersenyum. "Benar, 'kan? Aku sudah memberitahumu, dia... berbeda dari perempuan lain." Gray mengangguk-angguk menanggapi perkataannya sendiri.

—_enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan—_

Kai tertawa pelan. Ia memajukan tubuh untuk mendekati tempat tidur Gray, setelah itu melanjutkan, "Ya. Apalagi matanya. Begitu indah dan jernih. Begitu biru, seperti langit yang luas atau lautan yang terbentang."

"Dan, dia kelihatan sangat cocok dan manis dalam baju _overall_ birunya itu," ujar Gray menambahkan, yang disambut oleh anggukan dan dehaman pelan dari Kai. "Dia seperti karakter tokoh utama yang ada di novel yang pernah kubaca di perpustakaan. Sangat lincah dan ceria, ramah kepada semua orang, rajin dan memiliki rambut panjang yang terlihat indah."

—_sembilan, sembilan, em, sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas, tiga belas—_

Tak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa menit. Mungkin kedua lelaki yang sedang bergosip ini sedang tenggelam di dalam imaji-imaji aneh mereka. Sementara Cliff, ia mulai menggigit jari dan mengerutkan keningnya. Hitungan dombanya mulai berantakan, ia bahkan sudah lupa sampai pada hitungan keberapa domba-domba putih tadi. Lima belas, atau empat belas? Oh, dia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah—

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Gray, seraya tangannya bergerak untuk menutup mata kanannya yang mulai mengantuk. Ia lalu menolehkan kepala untuk melihat Cliff, memastikan bahwa lelaki itu sudah tidur dan ia tidak akan bisa mendengarkan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya. "Apakah kau pikir aku memiliki peluang yang cukup besar untuk mendekatinya?"

—_em, lima belas, enam belas, tujuh be—tunggu—_

Kai memainkan ujung ikatan bandana ungunya, setelah itu memutar badan untuk menghadap ke arah tempat tidur Gray. "Hm, aku tak tahu. Tapi ia pekerja keras—dan, hei, bukankah memang seperti itu tipemu?"

Walaupun Cliff sedang membalikkan badannya ke arah tembok, memunggungi kedua lelaki itu, Cliff dapat menggambarkan apa yang sedang Gray lakukan di dalam otaknya dengan mudah. Dengan wajah memerah dan mata biru yang melengkung dan terlihat senang itu, Gray pasti mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Setidaknya, seperti itulah yang dapat Cliff tebak.

—_biarkan, biarkan mereka, delapan belas, sembilan belas, dua puluh, dua puluh satu, uh—_

"Ya, aku sering melihatnya bekerja. Bahkan saat siang hari pun, ia tetap sibuk membereskan semua—"

Perkataan Gray terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Cliff bangkit dari tidurnya, berserta rambut cokelat berantakan dan mata yang terlihat mengantuk. Ia menguap, telapak tangannya sibuk menutupi mulut yang terbuka, lalu berkata, "Maaf bila aku mengganggu, aku tak bermaksud. Tapi—tolong, em, bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan Claire?" tanya pemuda itu pelan sembari pandangannya mulai menyapu keadaan yang ada di sana: ekspresi Gray yang terlihat kaget, iris birunya terlihat membesar seraya keringat menuruni wajahnya perlahan; Kai menatapnya dengan senyum bingung dan kening yang berkerut, seakan-akan tak mengerti apa yang Cliff maksud.

Diam.

Diam.

Masih tetap diam, tanpa ada seorang pun yang berusaha untuk menyuarakan setiap pemikiran mereka.

Kemudian Kai memecahkan keheningan, cepat dan tegas dan dari nada bicaranya, ia seolah-olah sedang menahan tawa. "Kau tahu, kita tidak sedang membicarakan Claire." Ia mengambil jeda sebentar, memberikan Cliff waktu agar dapat mencerna setiap perkataannya dengan baik seraya penglihatannya tetap terarah kepada Cliff, lalu kepada Gray, dan kemudian berpindah lagi pada Cliff. Ia menambahkan, "Kami sedang membicarakan Gray dan rasa ketertarikannya kepada Ann dan mata birunya dan rambut panjangnya dan _overall_ birunya dan betapa rajinnya ia membereskan kamar tidur hotel ini."

"H-hei—!" desis Gray pelan sembari ia mulai melemparkan pandangan sinis pada Kai. Wajahnya memerah, lalu ia melempar bantal tidurnya ke arah Kai. "Jangan beritahu dia! Tahu begini, aku takkan membuatkan kalung yang waktu itu kau minta—!" Lalu ia tiba-tiba berhenti di saat ia memahami ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Kai, dan kerutan kesal di wajahnya pun mulai luntur, berganti dengan sebuah senyuman dan tatapan meremehkan sewaktu ia memahami maksud dari senyum lebar Kai.

"Jadi, kau pikir kami membicarakan Claire, huh?" tanya Kai, dan di kala Cliff memperhatikan cengiran Kai, ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja senyuman itu bisa membelah wajah Kai saking lebarnya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyuarakan pendapat itu. "Dan—kamu terdengar agak, bagaimana ya?" Ia melempar pandangannya ke arah Gray.

Gray tersenyum kecil, sementara raut wajahnya tak juga berubah. "Di novel yang pernah Mary berikan padaku, itu disebut posesif. Seperti ingin memiliki sesuatu untuk diri sendiri, dan tak ingin orang lain memilikinya."

"M-mana mungkin aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu? Itu perasaan yang tidak baik, sangat egois, dan aku akan berdosa—"

"Dan kamu merasa kesal saat kau kira kami membicarakan Claire," potong Kai, cengiran khasnya masih terlintas di wajah kecoklatan itu.

"Aku tidak—"

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengabaikan elakan Cliff.

Dan Gray pun mengikutinya, namun tawanya jauh lebih pelan dan lebih terkendali.

Sementara Cliff, ia menjatuhkan wajah ke atas bantal sembari tangannya segera menutupi telinganya, mengabaikan gelak tawa dari dua teman sekamarnya itu. Di dalam hati, ia berharap agar mereka berdua bisa mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dari Tuhan karena sudah mengganggu dan menggodanya. Lalu ia kembali berdoa dan memohon ampun kepada Tuhan karena menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mendoakan hal yang tidak baik untuk temannya.

* * *

Musim panas adalah Kai.

Sementara kedatangan Kai, bagi Cliff memiliki arti: tidur malam yang tidak tenang (karena Kai akan terus tertawa dan mengoceh dan Gray akan memesan makanan kesukaannya kepada lelaki yang ia sebut koki berbakat itu); masalah baru dan keributan baru yang pasti selalu berhubungan dengan Rick dan Popuri. Namun Cliff tak pernah berpikir untuk menendang Kai atau Gray keluar dari kamar hotel ini hanya karena mereka mengganggu ketenangannya.

Karena bagaimana pun sifat Kai, bagaimana pun sifat Gray, mereka adalah temannya—orang yang mau menerima Cliff apa adanya dan membantu di kala lelaki itu susah.

Dan ia harus berterima kasih kepada mereka, suatu hari nanti.

...Mungkin nanti, sewaktu ia telah memiliki keberanian (dan cukup uang) untuk melamar Claire.

* * *

**END**


End file.
